


Innocent Bird

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Alec, Demon!Magnus, M/M, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Oblivious Alec, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Sassy Magnus, Will add if I continue, based off fanart, shameless flirting, virginal!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Izzy gets Alec to go out, it does not go how Alec wants it to





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this amazing piece here: http://andy-wendigo.tumblr.com/post/149433001646

Alec sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets, he wasn’t sure if this is what his sister had had in mind when she told him to take a night off. The club Alec faced was pulsing with music and the scent of sweat and magic infused the air, as an angel the feeling of sex should repulse him. However, Alec was neither a normal angel nor was he (or any angel really) opposed to the smell or act of sex. 

 

The ecstasy of orgasm was hilariously the closest most mortals would ever get to God.

 

He knew this was a bar a number of supernatural creatures frequented when they were looking to ‘break’ the rules. Alec strode through the doors to Pandemonium his wings providing him with a slight barrier between him and the mortals. While he doubted anyone here was blessed with the sight he had to be very careful not a single mortal felt his presence. 

 

He’d been spotted only once, he’d accidentally bumped into a girl in a mall. It had only been for a second but the young wiccan was blessed and by grace of their touch she had glimpsed his wings. He vanished from the location but it was too late, she’d seen him. 

 

Men and women watched him as he walked by although that could have a little more to do with the fact he was wearing a full suit than the way he looked. He approached the dais off to the side of the room and scanned the patrons, all human. He knew a high powered demon ran the club but he was still surprised to find the entourage clear of demons. Infact no one was supposed to use their powers in here at all.

 

Scanning the room he picked up a number of demonic energies but nothing strong enough to be him. 

 

“What am I doing here?” Alec sighed, he turned around to leave and instantly his senses were on alert. Several demons had grouped together, they snarled at Alec demonic energies flaring. If Alec had been an angel of the power level he was displaying he’d be fucked, fortunately he also had a few tricks up his sleeve. 

 

Summoning his bow Alec took aim at the one in the center a holy arrow nocked and ready for release. 

 

There was a hierarchy to being an angel, certain levels could control holy weapons, others had special abilities. When Alexander Lightwood died he was made a Power, a warrior for the Holy Crusade, and his choice of weapon was a bow and the blade every angel is gifted with. In summoning his weapon Alec had made his power level obvious and the demons were now realising just how in over their heads they were.

 

“Stop! Stop!” Hands shoved at the bow trying to push it away, Alec snarled at the demon who now sported burns on his hands from touching the Holy weapon but glared at him defiantly. “Put your weapon down!”

 

“You dare command an angel?” 

 

“When they are breaking the rules of my club, yes!” Alec flipped the bow around holding the string to the demon’s throat, the line was like piano wire and would easily slice the demon’s head off.

 

“There are rules here, no being human, celestial, or underworld can harm another here. This club is a sanctuary.” Alec snorted as he looked around,

 

“Never thought I’d hear the day a nightclub became a sanctuary.” After a few moments of looking around- and noticing all the protection wards -Alec dismissed his weapons and glanced down at the demon. “So you’re the owner here?”

 

“Ah yes, Magnus Bane.” Magnus was holding his hand out smiling at Alec but eventually became sad and dropped it after Alec just kept staring at him. 

 

The Angel shook his head coming out of his thoughts and found Magnus Bane, a high level demon escaped from hell, giving him big, sad puppy dog eyes.

 

“So...how does a demon become the owner of a nightclub like this, you make a deal for it?” Alec’s tone was accusatory at the end but if anything it just made Magnus sadder.

 

“I bought it , not that it matters to you.” The man sighs, “If you’re done terrorizing my club Angel, get a drink, get a dance partner or get out I have paperwork to do.” Magnus strode away and Alec teleported to grab his arm.

 

“You’re not going anywhere except back to Hell!” This demon was on Hells most wanted list, which was a curious place for a demon to be. Magnus yanked his arm away.

 

“Please pardon the pun but, like hell I am!” Alec pulled his bow back up and had his arrow aimed for Magnus’ heart. Eyes burning yellow with cat-like slits Magnus took two steps forward until the tip of the arrow was pressed against his chest.

 

“Do it. Obliterate me.” Alec relaxed his grip pointing the weapon to floor, he looked confused. Magnus just turned and kept walking, dismissing his bow once more Alec followed.

 

The demon had left the door cracked for him so he walked into the office and sat down.

 

“You are aware of what would have happened if I fired right?”

 

“Complete and total erasure from all planes of existence. No heaven, no hell, just the end.” Magnus replied scrawling his signature across a document, Alec snatched it from him and began to read it.

 

“This is...”

 

“An order for alcohol yes, as a popular nightclub the bar is very busy. Feel free to read the fine print but I’ll bet you there’s nothing there I haven’t already found.” Alec scanned the document, held it up to the light, sniffed it for chemicals and contract ink; but there was nothing, it didn’t even smell like sulfur.

 

The angel looked up to find Magnus giving him a weird look, then the demon went back to initialing papers. He grabbed every piece of paper on Magnus’ desk causing the demon to huff and sit back in his chair grumbling. Alec looked through every scrap; order forms, catering agreements, special event forms, fuck there was even payroll documents!

 

“What is this?” Alec asked.

 

“Paperwork, as I’ve said. I can’t run a club based on my good looks alone.” The demon winked as Alec finally gave him his papers back.

 

“It’s mundane, you were basically a prince in Hell. And you are now running a nightclub sanctuary doing paperwork.” Magnus snorted,

 

“I take it most demons you meet were thieving, scheming, or contracting when you met them?”

 

“You don’t even smell like sulphur.” The demon smirked and moved around the desk until he was leaning against the side Alec sat on, his long legs were crossed and he leaned down into Alec’s space.

 

“Thinking about the way I smell little angel, at least buy me dinner first.” Alec looked up at him confused,

 

“Why would I buy you dinner?” Alec swears that Magnus pouted after that but returned to his seat and continued filling out paperwork. They sat there in silence with nothing to accompany them but the scratch of Magnus’ pen and Alec clicking his nails together. After about twenty minutes Magnus sighed and walked over to an odd silver chest, Alec had palmed his blade the second the chest opened but Magnus merely rattled around in there for a few moments and then pulled out two bottles. He opened them both with a bottle opener and then pushed one into Alec’s hands.

 

“If you’re staying you’re drinking because you’re making me antsy.” Alec studied the bottle in his hands as Magnus took a swig from his own before going back to work.

 

“Did you just give an angel beer?” Alec laughed after taking a quick sniff of the contents.

 

“It’s not like the legends are true or anything I’ve seen angels drink and pretty much every one of you are a screamer in bed.” Alec turned fire engine red at that and took a deep drink, Magnus just smirked and tilted his head slightly leaning into Alec’s space again. “Aw, are you a screamer little angel?” 

 

Alec wouldn’t know, he hadn’t had sex since he had become an angel. Not to mention Alexander Lightwood had been murdered by a local gang for being gay, which didn’t encourage him to seek out sexual connections with anyone. He didn’t realize how close Magnus had gotten until he looked up and found Magnus’ face inches from his, the demon looked surprised as well and pulled back a little bit.

 

“W-why,” Alec licked his lips, “why do you keep calling me angel?” Magnus chuckled and reached out to brush a piece of hair behind Alec’s ear.

 

“Because you never told me your name.”

 

“Oh i-it’s Alec.” Alec could feel his face burning, even this close Magnus still didn’t smell like sulphur, what was going on?

 

“Alec” The angel glanced up at the sound of his name, “Short for Alexander, perhaps?”

 

“Yes” Alec whispered, he licked his lips again but this time the tip of his tongue accidently swiped over the pad of Magnus’ thumb. He tasted like ink and ash and magic. Magnus was a warlock, or he had made a deal to become one when he was human. 

 

Magnus’ cat eyes were blown wide as he leaned in closer pinning Alec to his chair.

 

“Defender of men, a fitting name for you, angel.” Alec’s heart was racing and he felt like he couldn’t get any air, not that he really needed to breathe. He was dizzy and he could feel magic in the air around them.

 

“W-what are you doing to me?” The angel whispered finally moving to close the last few inches between them, but then Magnus and his warmth were gone.

 

“Of course!” Magnus threw his hands in the air as he began to pace, “Must be an enchantment god forbid and angel find a demon attractive! Just spare me the blame.” He got back in Alec’s face again, “Well guess what, I don’t use my powers and I certainly wouldn’t use them on you. What you just felt was all you angel!”

 

“I-I don’t understand what you are saying? What’s all me?” Magnus just stared at him incredulously and then his expression hardened and he grabbed Alec by his shirt and smashed their lips together.

 

Alec was surprised by this turn of events, he hadn’t expected Magnus to kiss him. He knew he’d wanted the ex-warlock to do something but he hadn’t been sure what. While he was distracted by his own thoughts Magnus pried his lips open and licked the roof of his mouth, Alec was ticklish there so he laughed breaking their kiss.

 

“You realize you’re supposed to kiss back not laugh right?” He asked hands on his hips.

 

“Sorry, it tickled.” Alec blushed. Magnus arched a brow, Alec was looking up at him his expression pure innocence. Using the tips of fingers he tilted Alec’s chin back up.

 

“I take it you don’t kiss often then?” Alec shook his head.

 

“I-I haven’t kissed anyone since becoming an angel.” Magnus took a step back in shock, he’d taken an angel’s first kiss. “Besides I’m a warrior, it would be disadvantageous for me to have a lover.”

 

“You don’t even care that I’m a man do you?” Magnus is incredulous, Alec is oblivious.

 

“It’s not like God actually hates gays Magnus.” The demon smiles at hearing his name.

 

“I like my name on your lips.” Alec blushes again as Magnus moves closer, his lips hover over Alec’s and the angel stutters.

 

“M-Magnus?” The demon groans and presses their mouths together again, Alec has no idea what he’s doing. He slowly begins to register that he is kissing a demon; not just any demon, a very powerful very much hunted demon. “Stop.” He whispers pulling away again.

 

“Do you really want me to?” Magnus purrs trying to follow his lips, Alec turns his face away.

 

“You’re on Hell’s most wanted list and I’m supposed to be... I’m supposed to kill you.” Magnus sighs and finally takes a step away from Alec.

 

“Are you really going to do it? Send me back to hell?”

 

“Why did you leave?” Alec asks, he needs to know. If he knows what terrible crime Magnus committed to end up on the list he can shoot him without regret and forget how beautiful the demon is and how sweetly he kisses.

 

“I had no desire to be trapped there for eternity.” 

 

“That’s what happens when you sign a contract.” Although breaking one hardly ends you up on the most wanted list.

 

“Believe it or not Alexander I never signed a contract.” Before Alec could ask anything else someone knocked on Magnus’ door.

 

“Hey boss, we’re about to close up for the night.” A pretty dark-skinned male with a small set of horns poked his head through the door. He started at the sight of Alec but Magnus held up a hand.

 

“Thank you Elias, be safe getting home.” Elias waved a hand in thanks and shut the door again. Magnus turned back to Alec, “Well It’s time I headed back to my place as well, can I walk you out angel?” Numbly Alec stood; he was still processing the entire conversation. Magnus led him out front and fiddled with the Angel’s shirt, fixing it. “Sleep well Alexander.”

 

And then Magnus was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I will likely continue this....someday


End file.
